


Winter Wonderland

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Snow, The Tomlinsons - Freeform, Winter, Winter Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter and that means Winter dates and Cuddling under the blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

Winter Wonderland.   
Winter had come, and it was Louis’ favourite season. Cause it turned the city around them, into some kind of wonderland. It also meant, that he could take his clumsy Husband out, on romantic walks or to try ice skating (that one probably wasn’t a good idea). Tonight he decides dinner and a walk would be perfect, for a winter date night. 

The snow swirled around them as they quietly walked through the park, snowflakes landing lightly in Harry’s curls, making a makeshift crown upon his head. Louis laughed softly as the taller boy tried and failed, to fit under Louis’ arm, like he did back when they were 16 and 18.  
“Babe, you’re too tall,” Louis chuckled fondly, grinning at his pouting husband who looked disappointed at the fact.

“I miss being shorter than you,” Harry whined hip bumping into Louis’ as they walked.

“I miss that too, however then no-one would be able to reach the tea,” Louis murmured pulling Harry to a stop. He gave the taller lad a sweet kiss, before standing in front of him leaning over a little. Harry let out a little squeal and launched himself up onto Louis’ back; Louis caught his long legs and hefted him up easily. Harry’s long body pressed warmly to his back. Louis starting walking again, following the snowy path watching his surroundings as it grows darker, as the sun set; luckily the large lamps flickered on around them, lighting up their way. Harry was happily humming to himself, his face tucked into Louis’ neck. It tickled a little but go more obvious, when Harry started to make exaggerated munching noises into Louis’ neck. Louis laughed trying to tilt his head into Harry’s to make him stop.

“Stop it you minx,” Louis growled playfully, but Harry continued to munch, so Louis did what he had to. He started to spin, Making Harry gasp and giggle. They ended up in the snowy grass, Louis’ back to Harry’s chest as they heaved with laughter. Louis flipped over hovering over his younger husband.

“Well, well snow white, what do you think you were doing?” Louis asked pulling Harry into him giving him some of his warmth. Harry just smiled up at Louis. Watching as snowflakes caught on Louis’ long lashes.

“Tasting,” Harry finally said to a fond Louis, who was now brushing his hand through Harry’s snow flaked curls.

“Cheeky you are,” Louis decided fitting their lips together in a sweet winter kiss, breaking out in laughter as Harry started humming ‘Winter Wonderland’ under his breath.

“Lou, I can’t feel my arse,” Harry whispered against the Doncaster lad’s lips, who huffed a laugh at the statement.

“I can’t have that, “Louis teased hoisting himself up and pulling Harry with him, Harry’s bambi legs nearly caused him to end back up on the snow covered grass, luckily for Harry his husband has quick reflexes, catching and correcting him.

“Homeward huh,” Louis suggested wrapping an arm around his beautiful Harry, who nodded shivering lightly in Louis’ warming embrace.  
/----/--------/  
The walk home wasn’t too long, and when they got to their house there was no pap’s insight, so they quickly rushed inside their warm home. Harry stripped off all of his clothing as soon as the door closed; Louis smiled fondly, taking off his coat and hanging it up on the hook by the door. And did the same with Harry’s and gathering up his streakers clothing, while kicking off his shoes, following after Harry who he eventually found in their bedroom. Louis dumped the clothes into the laundry basket. Harry was sprawled across their bed in fresh boxers trying to roll himself up in the duvet.

“Baby?,” Louis said in a questioning tone, his eyebrow arched in amusement.

“Yes Daddy,” Harry’s muffled teasing reply came from the sheets. Louis groaned his dick twitching in arousal, but tonight was not the night. Tonight was cuddle and snuggle night as Harry called it. Louis loved nights like this, getting to wrap himself in Harry, and just breathe in the comfort that his husband gave. These kind of nights always left him content, even in the hardest of times.

“What are you doing princess?” Louis asked removing his clothing down to his boxers, padding over to their bed, grateful they had indoor heating.

“Making myself into a burrito,” Harry replied making Louis bark out a laugh, his hand clutching at his stomach trying to calm himself down.

“What about me?” Louis asked pouting; Harry immediately unrolled himself offering Louis his side of the bed back, and smiling lazily at Louis who winked.

“Under the blankets love,” Louis instructed slipping under the duvet and waiting for harry to join him. Harry rolled off the bed with vigor, causing himself to end up on the floor. Louis rolled his eyes throwing an arm over his face. Harry scrambled off the floor and into the sheets, climbing over to settle on top of Louis, tucking his face into Louis’ neck. Louis lifted his arm of his eyes and pressed his fingers into Harry’s curls. Harry’s legs slipped off of Louis’, to rest either side of the older lad’s legs.

“Like a koala you are,” Louis murmured running his free hand up and down Harry’s long back, his fingers running over the notches in Harry’s spine. Harry sighed happily nuzzling into Louis neck, pressing a soft kiss there. Louis was so comfortable. This is what he’s always wanted to be. comfortable. It’s even better to be comfortable on a winter’s eve, bundled warmly together while the snow fell.

“I love you Boo,” Harry said suddenly sitting up, hovering just over Louis, his eyes dropping to rest on Louis’ lips, wanting nothing more than to taste them. Louis noted the look on Harry’s face and rested up on his elbows, to press their lips together in a soft kiss. Harry gasped lightly, before he pressed back, one arm curled around Louis’ back. Louis sucked on Harry’s lower lip biting down lightly, as they shared the kiss. Harry moaned letting Louis’ tongue into his mouth. Louis forced himself up, rolling them so Harry’s back was pressed into the bed.

“I love you Harry, So much” Louis said sweetly nuzzling his nose into Harry’s, and reaching a hand to push through Harry’s long hair, admiring the length and softness.

“You’re so beautiful,” Louis admitted gazing at Harry lovingly, watching colour flush into Harry’s cheeks at the compliment. Harry loved Louis like this. Louis was raw and open. Being at home was what brought it out. Being where no-one could see you. Where no-one can judge you. Louis suddenly sat up pulling the duvet off of the bed and Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow questioningly, tilting his head to the side.

“Come, lets watch the snow,” Louis said holding out his hand, Harry grinned and sat up grabbing Louis’ extended hand, letting the shorter man lead him over to the bay window In their bedroom. Louis sat down his back against the wall of the bay window, blanket in hand. Harry got what Louis wanted and climbed up, resting his back against Louis’ chest and pulling the blanket off the floor, and over him and tucking it around them both. Harry then turned his head to watch the snow fall. Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s curls and rested his cheek there joining Harry in the quiet moment watching the snow.

“To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a winter wonderland.”

The End.


End file.
